


Apologies

by WrittenFire



Series: bananamuffin's prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is at Hermione's wedding, and he finds it's time to apologize for the hurt he caused her. 'Staring intently at it, he thought back to the day that he'd broken her heart, the day that lead to her marriage to another man.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a song that she wanted me to write a fic to, and this is what came of it.
> 
> The song is Apologies, by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.
> 
> I would highly recommend listening to it if you have not hear it.

Ron sat in his chair, sipping wine from his glass, wishing he had something stronger as he watched the bride and groom dance their first dance. Looking at his face, you couldn't guess at the heartbreak he was feeling. But if you were to get close enough, you would see it in his eyes.

He tossed back the rest of the drink, summoning more the instant he'd drained it. Ron was longing to leave, but knew he couldn't. He couldn't, for the bride was his best friend. Tearing his gaze from the couple, Ron turned instead to his drink. Staring intently at it, he thought back to the day that he'd broken her heart, the day that lead to her marriage to another man.

They'd been standing in the living room, having just arrived home from Harry and Ginny's wedding. They were still dressed in all their finery, and Hermione was hanging their coats when Ron decided that he had to tell her—had to break it off—before the guilt of it crushed him.

Her reaction to it broke his heart. Seeing the tears and heartbreak on her face was more than he could bear, but he had realized, back when Harry had proposed to Ginny, that he just couldn't stay. It wasn't that terrible of a surprise, he knew that she'd felt the distance between them for months. Heck, the distance between them since they started dating.

They had never had that connection that other couples did. The one his best friend and little sister shared or the one that Neville and Hannah shared. The one his parents shared. For them, it had just never really clicked. They both knew it, but had felt that it was their duty to be together, because it was what everyone expected of them.

The following minutes after his announcement were spent in a tense silence that was only broken by Hermione's ragged breathing as she struggled to hold herself together. After what felt like an eternity, Ron told her he'd sleep on the couch, and watched as she nodded her head, entering their bedroom seconds after he did, her head turned away as he grabbed his pajamas, giving him a wide berth as he left. The door had closed seconds after he passed through the doorway, the sound of it locking echoing in the stillness that had come over their apartment.

Ron had gone and changed, and when he passed by their room on his way to the couch, he paused at the door, listening closely. What he heard had him holding himself back so he wouldn't tear down the door and go comfort the girl whose heart he just broke. He fell asleep that night to the sound of her tears.

When he'd awoken the next morning, it was to find Hermione gone and a note on the coffee table. It said that she left, and was going to be staying with a friend. With a shaky hand, she had added that she'd be back for her stuff at a later time. Ron had just sat there for minutes, holding his head in his hands, the note crumpled up in his fist.

The months after were long and hard, for the both of them. The news that they had broken up shocked everyone, and more than a few people tried to get them back together before realizing that they just weren't meant to be.

Gatherings were awkward, since the two of them weren't ready to be in each others company quite yet. They both threw themselves into their work, sometimes neglecting to eat, to the worry of their friends and family. Nights were long and lonely, days spent trying to forget.

Ron had numerous one night stands, the following mornings leaving him feeling dirty and sick. Hermione had a blind date six months after the break up, set up by Ginny. It didn't end too well, and afterwards Ginny agreed to leave Hermione's love life alone, on the exception that she goes out more often and not spend so much time moping around alone. Hermione, of course, agreed.

It took them a year to be able to get back to being tentative friends, and both struggled to get back the friendship they'd had before they started dating. Weeks into their renewed friendship, someone from their past returned, stirring up old emotions.

Ron wanted nothing to do with him, while Hermione enjoyed having someone to spend time with who wouldn't look at her with pity. Even though they had been apart for over a year already, people still looked at her sympathetically whenever Ron showed up somewhere with a girl on his arm. It was annoying, to say the least, and always left Hermione wanting to hex somebody. It got to the point where she avoided hanging out with them, choosing instead to stay home and relax, away from prying eyes.

As time went on, Hermione and the man from their past got closer and closer, spending more time together. They went to functions together, and always arrived and left with one another. Hermione denied their relationship being anything but platonic, but it was clear to everyone that he wanted something more.

Ron had struggled with it, but stood back and watched as they drew closer and closer. Eventually Hermione admitted to feeling something stronger then just friendship for him, and they started dating. Ron pretended happiness for her when they unexpectedly announced that they were engaged to be married.

He helped them move when they bought their new house. He accepted the offer to be a groomsman, and he even helped throw the Bachelor party. He watched as the woman he loved said her vows, binding herself to the groom for life.

As Ron relived the past, he came to the conclusion that he and Hermione really were not meant to be, and that she would happier with this man, if the glow of her skin and the grin on her face were anything to go by. Draining the glass again, he looked up to see that the major dances were over, and the dance floor was free reign to anyone who wanted to use it.

Looking around, he spotted the bride and groom standing next to Harry and Ginny, chatting and sipping champagne. Hermione's husband had a hand resting on her lower back, the other holding on to his glass as he laughed. Up close, he found that Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and a smile never seemed to leave her face.

Taking a deep breath, he came up and tapped on her shoulder, bringing her attention to him.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, turning to him with a smile.

Ron smiled at her. "Congratulations, Hermione." he said sincerely, kissing her cheek. "And to you, Krum." He added, shaking Krum's hand.

"Thank you." Krum said his accent clear and his voice gruff. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione, offering his hand.

"Do you mind if I steal the bride for a dance?" he asked quietly, feeling relief when Hermione handed her glass to Krum to hold, setting her hand in his and following him out to the dance floor. A slow song came on when they arrived, Hermione's free hand going to his shoulder while his went to her waist, keeping a respectable distance between their bodies as they moved to the music.

They swayed to the music, Ron taking a deep breath for courage when the lyrics he needed to say came up, quietly singing them to her, hoping she'd understand.

_Yesterday he looked at me, with a tear in his eye_

_And said I'll always tell you you're my friend,_

_I hope I don't have to lie._

_'Cause it's clear you love another man,_

_I said you're damn right._

As Ron sang, he saw Hermione's face light up with understanding. 

_And he said, oh he said._

_It's crazy how love stays with me._

_You know it hurts me, 'cause I don't wanna fight this war._

_It's amazing to see me reading through this scene_

_Of love and fear and apologies._

_He said it's crazy, how love stays with me._

_You know it hurts me that I didn't figure it out before._

_And now it's too late for a soliloquy, it's way too late for dignity._

_It's time for apologies._

Hermione released his hand, wrapping both her arms around his shoulders in a hug, her face in the crook of his neck. Ron wrapped his around her waist, his face burying into her curls, closing his eyes. He felt relief flow through him, knowing through the gesture that she accepted his apology.

"I love you, Ron." Hermione told him, moving back so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said, kissing her forehead and giving her one last squeeze before releasing her, grabbing onto her hand again and walking her back to her husband. Ron squeezed her hand before letting go, standing by and watching as her husband grabbed hold of her, kissing her head of curls gently before turning back to his conversation he was having with an old Durmstrang friend.

Krum met his eyes before Ron walked away, giving him a slight nod to show he understood what happened between him and his wife on the dance floor. Ron nodded back before turning to find his other best friend and his little sister, finally at terms with his feelings toward Hermione. Finally able to heal his heart and move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it; let me know what you think!


End file.
